Loving An Illusion
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: Pandora knew him as the goodlooking Head Boy of Slytherin. And no matter how many of his dark secrets she uncovers...she can't stop loving him. But Tom Riddle is not capable of loving someone else than himself, is he? Tom RiddlexOC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Loving An Illusion**

**A/N: Once again a new fanfiction that I hope will become more successful than the others (except of Confusing Thing We Call Life).**

**It's about a girl that is in love with Tom Riddle. She doesn't really know him but she LOVES him (I exactly know that^^).**

**I won't update this as regularly as "Confusing Thing We Call Life" because that has the highest priority, but I will do my best.**

**I will just ignore the fact that the Chamber of Secrets was opened first in her school-time and that this is playing in the 50's. They will talk like teenagers nowadays.**

**So have fun and don't forget to review so that I know if I should continue this :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._  
><strong>

_o Chapter 1 o_

I still remember the day when I first saw him. It was my very first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was nervous. I wasn't like the others in my family so I wasn't sure if I would be sorted into the same house as the rest of my family. If I didn't I would be a shame to my family. So when my name was called, I walked to the Sorting Hat, put it on and listened when it told me, "I've seen many of your family, but you're different. Not so mean...so dark. Maybe-?"

"Please, the same house as everyone in my family. Please!" I begged mentally.

"Well, well, well," the hat said. "You've chosen yourself a dark fate because you are in SLYTHERIN."

Relieved I went over to the Slytherin table who cheered and clapped. I didn't care that everybody else looked at me darkly as long as I wouldn't disappoint my family.

Some time later a pale blonde boy with grey eyes sat down next to me. "Hey, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Just call me 'Malfoy'," he said sneering.

"I'm Pandora Black," I told him.

"Our families are friends," Malfoy observed.

I nodded. I had heard the name before.

A girl sat down on my other side. "I'm Lucy Parkinson. I'm sure we will be friends, soon."

"Kay," I answered a little bit taken aback. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Not that shining brown hair I knew from others. It looked really boring.

My mother always told me I looked very special, 'cause I had ebony hair with shades of a dark brown I wore rather short (it ended a little bit over my shoulders) and sparkling green eyes. I was rather pale and had thick long black lashes. I thought I wasn't looking beautiful at all. But I was ten years old so it didn't really matter to me.

Oh, if I knew that was changing only minutes later.

While we were eating I noticed a boy not far away. He was also very pale and had black hair and grey eyes. He looked older than myself...and really good. I didn't know why but I blushed.

"Who's that?" I asked Malfoy and showed him who I meant.

"That's Tom Riddle. He's a 2nd year. I seriously don't know why he's in Slytherin. He's an halfblood."

I kept looking at Tom Riddle and suddenly he turned his head and looked at me. I saw the briefest of a smirk what made my heart skip a beat and then start to beat faster than usually.

Then, I didn't know what that meant. I was an innocent 10-year-old girl. I've never been in love before, so how should I recognize the so-called love at first sight? I don't know how often I thought about him after that very night. A crush became real love and I was lost. Lost in my love to him. And that was sealing my dark fate. I will tell you now my very own fairytale. No, that's wrong. Fairytales always have an happy ending. So I will tell you now my very own tragedy that is partly responsible for so many dark things that happened afterwards.

It had been five years since then. My black hair was now longer, it went down my back slightly curled and ended above my waist. I had grown, not that I was tall. I was rather small. I was quite good at school and the teachers liked me. Especially Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore.

I was now a 6th-year and Tom was a 7th-year and I still loved him. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he was Head Boy. I had to do something. Next year he was gone and I would probably never see him again. I had never been really talking to him for a longer time.

"Pandora!" Lucy snapped at me. "Get into that damn train or it will probably leave without you!" She was leaning out of a window. her hair still had that boring color. I saw Malfoy behind her. He grinned. He had grown very tall and was always mocking me because of my height. He was also very goodlooking and sometimes when I tried to get over Tom or wanted it I made out with him, but we were just friends. He was quite skilled, too. Lucy and Malfoy were often mean to others but they were my best friends and I could always count on them so I didn't really care. That seemed to be one of my greatest weaknesses. It didn't matter to me if people I liked were nasty to others. I got along with people from the other houses fine 'cause unlike the most of our house I didn't feel a particular hate against the so called "mudbloods" or people from other houses.

Malfoy appeared at the entrance of the train. "Give me your stuff," he told me.

I gave him the cage in which my little black owl called "Romeo" was and my baggage and he disappeared again to bring it into our compartment.

I didn't know why I was late. I think it was because I hadn't been able to find my black Chucks and my wand at home. Whatever. Anyway the train was now starting to drive out of the platform.

"Fuck," I muttered and ran into the direction of where the entrance was rolling.

"Here, take my hand," said someone and the next moment I took that hand and was pulled into the train.

"Thank you," I said expecting it to be Malfoy who I was looking up to. Shocked I at first forgot to keep breathing. I was looking up into Tom Riddle's extremely handsome face. One moment later I realized that I was still clutching his hand and let got, blushing.

"Well, I saw you out of my window..." he said coldly and I wondered if he was ever showing any emotions.

"Right..." was all I could answer. The train was now driving really fast out of the train station.

Malfoy appeared at the door. "Black, are you coming?" he asked. I stopped next to Malfoy and he lay his arm around me. It was the first time it really bothered me. We started to walk to our compartment and I turned around to see Tom still standing there, looking after us.

In the compartment Malfoy sat down and I lay there with my feet in his lap after Lucy had hugged me.

"So anything new?" Lucy asked.

"We just met our new Head Boy," Malfoy said sounding somewhat contemptuously.

"Tom's Head Boy?" I asked. I found he really deserved it. He had only good grades. I knew about him from the Slug-Club as it was called. We often met there even though we hadn't talked often like I had said earlier. All I had learned there about him - how his father had left them, how his mother had died when he was born, how he had lived in an orphanage - had only made me love him even more.

The next hours we just sat there until we reached Hogwarts. We were already wearing our robes.

It was pouring and the others pulled up their hoods. The sky was lightened up and only seconds later the thunder roared over us. It felt like we were in the middle of a storm. The others hurried over to the carriages but I stayed there. I looked up and extended my arms. I loved it to stand in the rain when it was in the summer. The air and the rain were warm and it felt great.

"Black," Malfoy shouted. Totally soaked I got to Lucy and Malfoy into the carriage.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was grey and cloudy. It also rained but the rain didn't reach us. We sat at the very same place we always sat and watched the first-years getting sorted into the houses.

After the dinner we all went down into the Common Room. Lucy fell down in a dark green armchair and Malfoy on a matching couch. He patted his lap and I lay down with my head in his lap as usual. We often did that because we were best friends and it was really comfortable. It made many people think we were a couple what we definitely weren't. In my opinion a male best friend should almost be the same as a boyfriend only without the love and the sex - even though sex and making out with your male best friend was okay when none of you was in a relationship or in love with the other - especially when that male best friend was goodlooking and talented.

"Good, to be here again," Malfoy said playing with a strand of my heart. He knew that I loved it when someone was playing with my hair. I closed my eyes being a bit tired.

After a while of listening to Lucy's and Malfoy's chit-chat, I decided to go into the dormitory to sleep.

When I stood up, Lucy said, "Good idea. I think I'm tired, too."

Malfoy followed us. At the end of the Common Room the girls' dormitories were left and the boys' on the right. Lucy went up to our dormitory and I wanted to follow her when someone caught me by my wrist.

Malfoy stood directly behind me, his mouth next to my ear. "Wanna make out?" he muttered and his breath was tickling my ear.

I yawned. "Sorry. I'm sooo tired. Maybe sometime else."

He kissed me right behind my ear and the next second he had vanished into his dormitory.

Yes, he was hot but as long as I loved Tom there wouldn't be anything else between us than friendship.

In our dormitory I let myself fall down on my bed. "Home, sweet home!" I said and closed my eyes.

**A/N: So that's it. Short as always, I know :) I always think I wrote much and then when I update it I'm shocked to see that there aren't that much words^^**

**Anyway: I will start to write Chapter 2 when I see that there are enough people interested in it and who want it to go on. SO REVIEW ;D**

_**Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving An Illusion**

**A/N: Hello :) Here I am again^^ Sorry that I updated this late :)**

**Thanks to the 4 reviewers: jayjay, harrypotterlover317, HayHayy and CourtneyxDuncan 4 eva n eva! Maybe a few more this chapter? (Just asking^^)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

_o Chapter 2 o_

"I need something I can talk about with him. There must be a topic or a reason I would have to talk to him," I said walking up and down the dormitory. Lucy watched me interested. "I mean, come on, there must be SOMETHING."

I had received the invitation yesterday. Slughorn was throwing a "Back to School" party. Everyone of his favorite students was invited. So I needed to find a reason I could talk to Tom. I needed to make friends with him before he would leave the school and I would never see him again. My heart ached with pain when I thought of never seeing him again. No, I couldn't let that happen. Ok, maybe I wouldn't accomplish becoming his friend because he didn't want me to, but I had to try, right? It was better than regretting not having done something my whole life!

"I have no idea," Lucy admitted. Fine. Great help. "But you definitely need to wear this!" She showed me a dress. Not just a dress. It was black and silver. Not like stripes or something. No, it looked a bit like the night sky. Unbelievably fantastic!

"Where do you have that from?" I asked her, stunned.

"I did it myself!" One thing about Lucy: She loved to design. And this was definitely one of her masterpieces. "I designed it specially for you." She smiled at me.

Yes, there were a lot of people who hated her and everything because she was mean to them but I couldn't imagine a better best friend.

I put it on and noticed the thousand time that she really knew what she was designing. It was PERFECT for me.

She curled my hair and I colored my nails a metallic silver and wore silver high heels.

"Kay, honey, have fun! You will find something you can talk about with him. Or he starts a conversation 'cause you're probably the prettiest witch he has ever seen!" Lucy hugged me.

**o**

There weren't many people at the party. It seemed as if Slughorn had only invited the most favorites of his favorites. We were maybe 30 people. There were small tables with food and drinks on them and a band that was playing classic music. Every girl was wearing her best dress and every boy his best dress robe.

I watched out for Tom and soon enough I found him, talking to Slughorn. He turned into my direction and I stopped breathing. He looked so unbelievably good in his black dress robe.

Really awesome. If I couldn't breathe looking at him, how should I ever be able to talk to him? And about what should I talk to him? I was in an utter despair. So I just kept standing there, not talking to him. I was staring at the floor when I eventually lifted my gaze to see he was gone. Then I heard someone clear his throat behind me. Shocked I turned around to find Tom Riddle, handsome Tom Riddle, standing right in front of me, smiling.

"Hey," he said in that unbelievable attractive voice of his and looked directly into my eyes.

Tom Riddle had just talked to me. Out of his own will. I needed to remember how to breathe.

"Hey," I managed to bring out.

"You're Pandora Black, aren't you?" he asked charmingly. I didn't know if I should be happy that he knew my name or disappointed 'cause he had to ask.

"Yes, I am."

"You're family is then one of the oldest wizard families isn't it? I heard a lot about them. They brought the wizarding world many strong wizards and witches," he recalled. He smiled and I felt as if I was melting away. The first time I was really proud to be a Black.

"Yes, we are!" I plainly answered, not able to remember everything he had just said.

"I think that's really... interesting. I don't know too much about my mother who was a witch. I only know about my Muggle father and there's nothing interesting... really," he sounded disgusted. "Please, tell me more about your family. I'm sooo curious!"

So, now I had something to talk about. I would bore him to death with every detail I remembered as long as I was talking to him.

"Well, the family Black has a few houses and estates. I personally live at Black Manor. It's really great. We have many jinxed things there. And we have a house elf. He's really nice! His name is Dumpy! And not to forget about the huge library we have there! There are a lots of ancient spell books and history books!" I told him proudly.

"Oh really? A library? That's cool! How huge is it? Larger than the school library?" he asked me.

"I think it must be kind of the same dimension. But it has more books about dark magic. Books that are in the dirstricted section here or that aren't even allowed here."

"Really? How conveniet! You know, I'm looking for a book I need for the Defense Against Drak Arts lessons... Sadly, someone else borrowed it before me... " he explained.

"What book is it? I could ask my parents if they got it! They would love to sent it!" Oh, that was my chance!

"It's called 'Black Magic Spells'," he told me.

"Ok, we could go to the owlery and I could sent my parents a letter?" I suggested. As long as he was coming with me.

"That sounds like a good idea!" he said, smiling.

**o**

In the owlery I took out a sheet of parchment and a quill and ink, that was stored there.

_Dear mother, dear father,  
>there is a book, I would like to read because of my Defense Against Dark Arts lessons. It is called 'Black Magic Spells'. They don't have it here. Could you look for it in our library and send it to me?<em>

_xxx  
>Pandora.<em>

I gave the envelope to my owl Romeo. After some time he had vanished in the black nightsky.

"That's it," I told Tom who had watched me.

"Thank you so much! I owe you something!" he said and smiled at me.

"No problem." It felt good to know that Tom Riddle owed me something.

**A/N: That's it :D Hope you like it :D**

**And don't forget to review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving An Illusion**

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers as always because they make me happy: jayjay, HayHayy, Miracles Do Happen, Eliza and DamonSalvatorelover.**

**To Eliza: You're right, I'm only 15 and adding to this English is kind of a foreign language to me^^ Just because Lucy's nice right now doesn't mean it stays that way ;) I also wanted to show how very naive and shy Pandora is. I'm very, very grateful that you want to help me improve my writing 'cause I mean that's what this is for :) Hope you'll also give me tipps on this chapter (which is short...again...I'm sorry :P )**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._  
><strong>

_o Chapter 3 o_

"You talked to Tom Marvolo Riddle! I can't believe it!" Lucy said at breakfast.

I looked around to make sure Tom wasn't anywhere at the Slytherin Table and nobody else was eavesdropping on us. "Well, actually he started talking to me," I said, smiling happily.

"So... what do you think he needs that book for?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"He said he needed it for Defense Against Dark Arts," I told her for the maybe hundred time.

"Riiight. I so not believe him. I mean, come on! Everything we need for classes stands in our school books. No need to read any dark magic books! But he is kind of attractive," Lucy said and looked at the entrance. Hell, he was!, I thought as my eyes wandered over his black hair and pale skin. But wait! My best friend shouldn't think that!

"Lucy!" I said, warningly. No way I would let her take away the boy I so deeply loved.

"Hey, don't worry! My heart belongs to another," she said, patting the spot over her heart with her hand.

"First: I hope so!" I said, acting sternly. "Second: OhmyGosh! Who? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" I continued excitedly.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Malfoy asked, sitting down on the other side of the table. Lucy and I both wore matching annoyed expressions.

Yes, we were good friends with Malfoy. No, he didn't know with whom we were in love. Never. I mean... I was in love with Tom for over five years now and it probably should be kind of obvious if you hung around with me all the time but Malfoy didn't have a clue. I mean how ignorant are boys? Malfoy probably thought I fancied him because of the making-out-thingie. Ermmm... no comment. A bit embarrassing. Lucy didn't even know about it and I surely wouldn't tell anyone.

So Lucy and I were forced to stop talking about her crush. Which made me die a little bit inside because I wanted to know who it was that badly. Lucy never really had been in love before. Just a few crushes here and there. Nothing serious. Meaning she and I with my no one-but-Tom attitude never really had had a boyfriend. Em-bar-ras-sing.

Malfoy waited a few more seconds. "Come on! About what did you talk?"

"Defense Against Dark Arts," Lucy said in the very second I said, "My family".

Malfoy looked confused, until his expression changed into suspicious. He opened his mouth to say something but we were distracted by the owl landing in front of me. Romeo was back with a package. I opened it and saw a black and silver old book in it. It was "Black Magic Spells", the book Tom had wanted. I smiled. Perfect. He would be sooo thankful. Then I realized that there was also a letter.

_Dear Pandora,_  
><em>you're father and I are very happy to see that you finally seem to have found an interest in dark magic-<em>

Well, I had rather found an interest in someone who was interested in dark magic, I grinned.

_-and we're sending you this book - as you wished - hoping it will keep that way, even though most of the magic inside it is forbidden and really dangerous. So please only read the infos and don't try something funny._  
><em>xxx<em>  
><em>Your Mother<em>

Lucy and I both had been reading the letter and now gave eachother meaningful glances. No way seemed this book anything to be used for school. If the content was that forbidden there was no chance that it was about something the school taught us. So what did Tom want to do with this book?

"What's that?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, just something from home," I said, trying to sound casual and still looking at the letter questiongly.

"Your parents send you something like that?"

Lucy and I both looked up and saw that he threw the book from one hand to the other one.

"Stop it! Instantly! That's probably dangerous!" Lucy snapped and took the book from him.

"No, the SPELLS inside of it are dangerous. I know books like that from home," he corrected her. Then he looked at me. "Why should you're parents send you something that forbidden and maybe... deadly?"

"I... I asked them to send it," I admitted.

"You did WHAT?" he asked, shocked. "Are you mad? Or even suicidal? You can't just suddenly start reading some old dangerous dark magic book because you're bored or something."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" I said, standing up because I had already finished breakfast, taking the book from Lucy and leaving.

Now I only had to give it to Tom. And maybe, just maybe I could ask him to go out with me or something.

**o**

It didn't take long to meet Tom. I left the classroom of my first lesson and ran smack into him. His and my books scattered over the floor and I blushed.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, picking up a few of my books.

"No problem," he said, picking up the rest.

"By the way, it's good that I meet you! I've got the book you wanted!" I said, smiling.

"Wow, that was fast," he said with that unbelievable charming smile of his.

I looked through the books I had just picked up until I found "Black Magic Spells" and handed it to him.

"Thank you so much. I really owe you something," Tom said, taking the book. That was my chance! I could ask him now!

Nervous I tightened my hands around the books I was holding... and realized that one of them wasn't my book.

I gave it a hard look. It was small, black and a...

"Oh! You're writing diary!" I said, realizing that it must be Tom's book and that I probably had picked it up by mistake.

"Kind of," he said emotionlessly. He didn't look into my eyes. Carefully he kept watching the diary. I looked down at it, too. Maybe if I would "accidentally" let it fall and it would open on a page I could maybe see if there was standing something about me... No, that was a bad idea. He would see right through it.

Luckily in that moment a student who was passing by hit me with his shoulder and the book fell. It was like slow motion so when I watched it falling I saw a few pages and sadly realized they were empty. In fact, the whole diary was empty.

The diary hit the floor and I wanted to pick it up but stopped in the middle of my movement when I saw something. It looked as if ink was appearing on the open page. Not quite sure if I had just imagined it I wanted to take a better look at it but a hand was blocking my view when Tom picked the diary up. I looked at him and for one second his eyes sparkled dangerously. I blinked but they looked perfectly normal again.

"You shouldn't play with things like that," he said. Was I just imagining it or did he really have a hard time, keeping his voice calm?

I wanted to reply "Things like what?" but he had already turned around and walked away quickly.

So I was left there, feeling a cold shiver go down my spine and thinking that something with this diary was horribly wrong. And probably not just with the diary.

**A/N: With this thought of her I have to cut it off ;) Sry guys but it's kind of perfect ;)**

**Don't forget to review/alert/favorite to tell me if it's good ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving An Illusion**

**A/N: Ok I know this took me ages but I was clean out of ideas :P I'm starting to wonder if I maybe should bring the Chamber of Secrets into it... Please tell me your opinion :)**

**Oh and we'll just ignore that Tom was younger when he asked that^^**

**Thanks to the awesome people called: DamonSalvatorelover, jayjay, SummerJane'10, Miracles Do Happen, Drkness'sDaughter and alwaysapotter!  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**._

_o Chapter 4 o_

I was staring at the lake for a really long time now. My thoughts were chasing eachother and it gave me an headache.

Something was seriously wrong with Tom and I didn't know what it was. I still got goosebumps thinking about what had happened when I had given him that book. I was curious to know what was wrong with the diary but on the other hand I was scared. I had a bad feeling about it. I wanted to persuade myself that I'd stop loving Tom if there was something horrible hidden behind his charming way but I knew I wouldn't. Loving him for such a long time now I couldn't just stop it, no matter what. He had become a part of my life.

It's funny. When you fall in love with someone your whole life gets connected to that person. He's a constant thought in your mind, the topic in almost every conversation you have with your best friend and you start to connect memories with that person. The longer you're in love the more the person becomes a part of your life and then someday you couldn't live without them.

I just hoped I was mistaken and all of my worries were unnecessary. I took a deep breath and stood up, walking back to the castle.

**o**

It was one of those stupid dinner parties Slughorn held. I didn't even know why he did that all the time. Now and then would've been enough. At the moment everything seemed to annoy me. I didn't even know why.

I was stealing glances at Tom who sat on the other side of the table. It surprised me that I caught him quite often staring at me. I hadn't talked to him since the diary incident which had been a while ago. It was awkward. Even though I had told myself that there was nothing, that I had just imagined this awkward darkness radiating from him then, I stayed cautious around him. Sometimes I still thought I sensed something dark coming from him. Stupid as I was I was still in love with him nevertheless. The dark thing only made him even more interesting. Somebody please shoot me!

Finally the dessert! That would mean I'd get away from here soon. Away from his glances that made me cringe. I took a deep breath already feeling more than full and wondering why exactly I had decided to wear this very tight, long-sleeved grey dress. Oh right, I had wanted to look good for him.

As we finished a really magical looking dessert with small doughy chocolate balls and a pink sauce that was around it and every now and then turned golden and sent up sparks in the air, all I wanted to do is go up and go to sleep. I didn't know why I was feeling like that but I avoided every bit of conversation.

Finally Slughorn stood up and while he was thanking us for coming and mentioning something he has planned for the next time, I played with the pearl necklace around my neck. Someone stood up next to me which made a very loud noise and I jumped, pulling on my necklace more than before. With soft noises dozens of pearls fell down to the earth and I bent down fast to start collecting them. I didn't get even noticed though. The table-cloth was too long for anyone to see me. I could see their feets though, shuffling away and bringing them up into their dormitories where they could sleep. I stiffled a yawn and wanted to crawl outside from under the table when I heard the door swinging shut and then a oh so familiar voice talking.

"Professor."

"Tom, why are you still here?" I could hear the confusion Slughorn always seemed to have in his voice dominating it now.

"I have a question and I came to you because - you know - the other teachers wouldn't understand-" Tom paused. "I came along a book in the library-" something in his tone told me he was lying. That book wasn't from the library. The way he said it. And if it wasn't from the library it could be... "I found a rather interesting topic and wanted to get to know more about it."

"And that would be?"

"Horcruxes." I could hear Slughorn get a fit of coughs and I knew whatever Tom has said was something he hadn't expected.

"Horcruxes?" he asked, more himself though. "Why would you want to know about these?"

"I think it's just very fascinating. Can you tell me more about it?" His voice was absolutely cold.

"When you create Horcruxes you split your soul into parts-" I clapped my hand over my mouth to cover it gasping. "But the price to pay is high."

"And could you - for example - split your soul into seven parts?"

I heard Slughorn draw a deep breath. "Seven parts?" he repeated and sounded as if Tom had asked him to bring people back to live or something. "It's all just theoretical, right?" He went on so I guessed that Tom had nodded or affirmed it any other way. "Of course it is possible. But the consequences..." he trailed of. Then suddenly his voice got hard. "I think you should go to sleep now."

I heard an angry snuffle from Tom before he turned on his heels and walked out without even saying as much as "Goodnight, Professor."

Slughorn kept standing there for a while and I waited expectantly for him to go so I could come out before he murmured something about visiting Dumbledore to himself and hurried off. I stood up and went to my dormitory stiffly. And not just because I had been cowering under a table.

When I arrived in my bed, I just sit there for minutes, staring into the distance, trying to sort out what I had just heard. But I had too little informations and didn't get the meaning of everything they had said.

My last thought before I fell asleep  
>was that it would be probably better if no one ever found out what I had just witnessed.<p>

**A/N: Dun-dun :D Heeeeere it is :) Hope you liked it :) And I know Slughorn's and Tom's conversation is different from the one in the book and movie but I just wanted to write my own version^^**

**Tell me how you like the Chamber of Secrets idea and please fave/alert/review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving An Illusion**

**A/N: I've been leaving this story for way to long ! I quite like this one but the plots are harder to come up with because they're different... kinda darker :) **

**I can promise you there will be quite a surprise at the end of this chapter ;)**

**Thanks to the lovely reviewers which will hopefully become even more soon:**

**Jayjay, HayHayy, alwaysapotter, FeyFaerie and Drkness'sDaughter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_o Chapter 5 o_

Magnets are quite fascinating even though their ways of working are easy to understand. Same poles push eachother away, different poles pull eachother together.

The last few days I felt like Tom and I were magnets. No matter how much I hoped I was the same pole as him and could push him away, it seemed as if we were different poles and there was a pull between us that I couldn't fight.

It didn't matter where I went, I'd always find him behind the next corner, already standing there or casually walking past me. And everytime I met him, he was looking at me. There was no way to escape apart from turning around and walking the other way, leaving him with a furrowed brow. It made me go crazy.

As soon as I decided to stay away from him because there was something horribly wrong with him, it seemed as if he had started to seriously notice me for the first time in years.

This had to stop. What if I was imagining things and the conversation I had overheard and everything else was just him being a very interested student and not some dangerous guy? It seemed as if I had to find it out myself.

After my last lesson, I told Lucy to already go to the Common Room and that I'd meet up with her later. She gave me one curious look before saying Goodbye and accompanying Malfoy to the Common Room.

I turned around and hoped that for once I wouldn't run into Tom while going to the library.

My plan was simple: Tom didn't seem to eager to hand me "Black Magic Spells" back soon so I could read about these weird Horcruxes. He had mentioned once though that he had tried to get the book in the school library but that someone else had already borrowed it. So my last hope was that the student that had borrowed it had handed it back in.

To my own surprise I actually got to the library without meeting Tom. Now I stood in front of Mrs. Mayfair's desk. She was the librarian and an older woman that always wore her grey hair in a tight bun.

"Hello, Mrs. Mayfair," I greeted her politely, since everyone knew she could be quite an old hag sometimes.

She eyed me through the lenses of her old glasses. "Ms Black," she said matter of factly.

"Um... I came here to borrow a book," I started, unsure of how not to sound suspiciously while trying to borrow a black magic book. "Do you have 'Black Magic Spells' here by any chance?" I said fast, hoping I wouldn't sound too guilty.

Mrs. Mayfair's eyes widened. "Black Magic Spells?" she asked, almost sounding shocked. Definitely not the reaction I had hoped for.

"Um... yes," I supported my last question. "Someone told me you have it but someone else already borrowed it. And that it'd be a good help to understand Defense against the Dark Arts better."

"Oh, honey, we don't have that book," Mrs. Mayfair said, her face now mirroring pity. "The content of the book is even too dangerous to put it in the Restricted Section. It seems as if someone has pulled a prank on you."

I stood there for a few seconds. Tom Riddle had lied to me. He hadn't pulled a prank. He had lied.

All my hopes that maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought had dissolved into nothing. Now, more than ever, I felt that something was incredibly wrong with the boy I loved.

"Thank you, anyway," I said and then, putting up a face that I hoped looked amused, I continued, "I'll go think of a little bit of revenge for the person that pulled that prank on me now." With a last nod at Mrs. Mayfair that seemed to have believed the mask of amusement that I had put on and smiled at me, I turned around to get to the Common Room, still unsure if I should tell Lucy about the book and Tom's lie.

When I arrived there I saw Lucy sitting in a corner in a silver and green armchair. Her bag was on the seat of another armchair, probably to keep it unoccupied for me.

I strolled over to her, put her bag up and let myself fall into the comfy armchair with a groan.

"There you are! Finally!"

I looked at her and saw her eyes sparkling with excitement. Whatever it was, this was most definitely not the right time to tell her about what I had just found out.

"As you know I've been meaning to tell you something ever since that one breakfast Malfoy interrupted us," Lucy continued, making a small motion with her head. My eyes followed the direction her head had pointed out and locked with Malfoy's eyes who was sitting in between a bunch of Slytherin boys, very much staring at me. I gave him one questioning look by raising an eyebrow but he just shook his head and turned to face one of the boys around him.

The light tapping of Lucy's fingers on the table that stood between our armchairs caught my attention and I directed my eyes on her.

"Remember? I'm in love and you still don't know with who," she reminded me.

I suddenly felt like an awful friend, not having thought about who she was in love with ever since the morning she had told me or asked her because I had been to caught up with Tom Riddle. That lying bastard. Lying hot bastard.

With her reminder the excitement got back. "Who is it?" I asked. "Who's the lucky guy that has gotten your attention out of all the other boys?"

"You probably won't believe me but I really am head over heels with him." She made a come hither motion with her finger and I leaned over the table. "It's ... Malfoy," she murmured as loud as necessary so I'd understand her.

My heart skipped a beat.

I leaned back. "How much are you in love with him?" I asked. "'I want to marry him' - in love or just 'he's kinda hot' - in love?"

"I'm as much in love with him as you are with Tom. I guess I always kinda loved him but I only realized it now," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"As much as I was in love with Tom" - right now I couldn't properly tell how much exactly that was. But from what she thought it meaned she really loved Malfoy.

A sick feeling went through my stomach. From all the boys that were on our school she had to choose the only one I've been making out with every now and then for the last two years.

"Wow. Malfoy," I said, sounding the slightest bit breathless.

Her dreamy expression dropped. "I knew you wouldn't understand it but he's really hot and nice," she said.

"No, no. I understand it! Not that I'd fall in love with him," I continued hastily. "It just surprised me that I didn't notice that you are in love with him myself." Again I looked over to where Malfoy was seated and again I found him already staring at me.

"When I found out I tried to hide it so he wouldn't find out," Lucy said, now smiling again. "Now I only need a plan to get together with him. That won't be too hard. Even you and Tom are getting closer and you weren't even best friends," her voice trailed off in the end.

Talking about Tom Riddle. He entered the Common Room this very second. His eyes wandered over the bunch of people sitting around, almost searching, until they locked with mine.

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, I told Lucy I had forgotten something and needed to go, running up into our dormitory, just to leave it a few minutes later, dressed in a trenchcoat, beanie and a scarf. Without even as much as a glance at Tom I left the Common Room to get out of the castle for a bit of fresh air, still noticing that Tom's and Malfoy's eyes followed me.

Outside I took in a deep breath of the slightly cold autumn air. Then I walked off into the direction of the Forbidden Forest. A bit further away from the places students normally went was a big flat rock at the edge of the woods. It was my favourite place when I wanted to be alone and think.

I sat down on top of the rock, the stone beneath me cold and burning whenever my skin touched it. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out deeply, trying to relax my heart that was beating fast. I still couldn't believe what a single look by Tom could cause to me sometimes. It was wrong. I shouldn't feel like this. Not when he was hiding so many crucial things and lying to me like this. Not when he seemed so dangerous to me. But that made everything just a lot more enthrilling...

A soft hissing pulled me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes.

In front of my rock, on the ground, was a big snake, hissing at me. Even though I should have been terrified, I looked at the snake without as much as a shudder, my only feeling annoyance because I had been distracted from my thoughts. My eyes narrowed. "Go away. I need time for myself," I wanted to say, only that the words never left my mouth. Instead the sound I brought out was a hiss that sounded very similar to the one of the snake.

I clapped a hand over my mouth and waited for the snake to do something. It fixated me with its red eyes a few more minutes before turning around and gliding away.

Suddenly another hiss came from the dark of the woods. "You can speak Parsel," it said.

Expecting another snake, I turned around, observing the darkness between the trees, before extinguishing a tall dark figure. It seemed to be another student. Before I was able to see any details that would've told me who it was, the stranger had turned away and with a rustling of the autumn leaves he was gone.

Frozen, I sat on my rock for a few more moments. I could speak Parsel. And someone else, too.

I stayed there, wondering what that meant, until I was freezing so much I decided to get back to the castle before I changed into an ice statue.

When I got into our dormitory, Lucy was already in her bed and looked ready to doze off every moment. As I came in she looked at me questiongly.

"Tomorrow you finally have to tell me what's going on between Tom Riddle and you. As soon as he enters the Common Room, you run away and after that he stands there, looking where you have just vanished, just to follow you less than a minute later. But now I'm tired. So like I said, tell me all about that thing that's going on between you two tomorrow." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Nightie."

I stood there, confused. I never noticed Tom leaving directly after me. Lucy seemed to take it as a sign we were secretely dating but my guess was pure coincidence.

**A/N: And? How was that chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me all about it :)**

**I guess you all know who the mysterious person is? ;)**

**And please review and fave/alert... this story has so little followers and reviews it really breaks my heart :(**


End file.
